


Baby Capitolista

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie take their toddler to the Capitol  and Daddy's concerned about bad influences until he discovers he's the bad influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Capitolista

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was at his in-laws house. He had two bottles of liquor so far and was working on his third. Effie stormed into the guest bedroom. “Haymitch, we have a serious situation.”

He laughed. “Did they run out of purple wigs?

Effie stamped her feet. “No. Your daughter is being impossible. You have to do something about it.

He blinked in confusion. “Effie, you handle the day to day mischief. I only come into it if she does something dangerous, like wake me up, touch my knife, leave the house without permission. Although I’ve had to deal with all that in the last month. Four is so much more difficult than three, no more birthdays for this kid.

Haymitch, she refused to try on any of the clothes Mother wanted to buy. 

“Maybe they looked ridiculous. She has eight thousand clothes.

“Ellie offered to buy her a toy if she would just try on one outfit. She refused.

Haymitch thought that was strange. He told Effie he didn’t approve of bribing kids but on more than one occasion he got Hailey to settle down with the promise of a trip to the bakery or a piece of candy. His little princess always took a bribe. “I said bringing her here would turn her into a Capitolista. It seems I was right.

“Then we went out to lunch and not only did she refuse to eat, she threw her plate on the floor.

Wasting food made Haymitch unreasonably angry. Whenever Effie introduced a new food they would give Hailey one bite. If she liked it, they served her, if she didn’t they gave her the rest of the meal. If she put it on her plate she had to eat it. It was one of the few rules he insisted on. He took a deep breath and asked “Was it something unusual like octopus or lobster? Something she thought was disgusting.

“It was chicken. Haymitch, this is the child that had you fry up a rat that you killed because you said you used to eat them. I can’t imagine what could be disgusting about fried chicken and French fries.

“What did you do?

“I took her into the ladies room and put her in time out and made her apologize to the waiter and told her there would be no dessert with her lunch.

“Did she eat after that?

“No, but she also said she wasn’t hungry.

“Where is she?

“Downstairs.  
He opened the door and yelled down. “Hailey, get up here.

“Daddy, I’m watching TV.

“HAILEY EUPHEMIA TRINKET ABERNATHY get up here right now or you’ll watch TV standing up the rest of this trip.

“Haymitch, you can’t spank her. Effie said softly.

“Yeah, actually I can. I’m her father.

“I don’t approve. We agreed that spanking would only be for something very serious.

Deliberate disobedience is very serious. If she’s not up here in five seconds she’ll be over my knee.

As if on cue Hailey came into the room. “What’s wrong Daddy?

“Why don’t you tell me young lady? Mommy told me you’ve been a very naughty girl today.

Hailey stood by the door. “No I haven’t.

“Hailey, don’t fib.” Effie reprimanded. “I told your father about the clothing store and how Aunt Ellie offered you a toy to be nice and you still wouldn’t and then about the restaurant.

“I wasn’t naughty. Hailey said seriously.

Effie was starting to lose her temper. “Young lady, you are this close to another time out and an early bedtime.

‘Mommy, I wasn’t being naughty.

“Hailey, in the corner right now.

“Mommy, it’s not fair.

“Hailey, I wouldn’t argue with your mother. Haymitch said sharply. ‘In the corner, right now.

Hailey looked at her father completely betrayed. “This is so wrong. I was only doing what Daddy wanted. Hailey stomped over to the corner and folded her arms in anger.

Effie and Haymitch exchanged confused looks. Haymitch said. “Hailey, get over here.

Hailey sighed dramatically. “I’m in time out. If I leave time out early Mommy adds minutes.

Haymitch shook his head in disbelief. “I’m giving you a parole. 

Hailey clapped her hands and practically skipped over to her parents.

“That’s different from a pardon. You may find yourself back in that corner but I won’t add any time for pulling you out.  
Hailey pouted but was listening.

“What do you mean when you said you were doing what Daddy wanted? Effie asked.

“I heard Daddy say that he didn’t want me to become a Capitolista. He said if I became a Capitolista we couldn’t come here on vacation anymore and he’d be really mad at….you Mommy. I don’t want you to fight and I like coming to the Capitol so……I’m not wearing Capitol clothes, I’m not playing with Capitol toys and I’m not eating in Capitol restaurants.

Effie glared at Haymitch who looked very uncomfortable. “Hailey, do you know what a Capitolista means?

“Someone who likes Capitol things? She guessed.

He sighed. “No. It’s someone who doesn’t appreciate anything they have. It’s a…..spoiled brat.

Hailey’s mouth fell open. She heard a lot of grownups say she was spoiled but no one ever called her a brat. Her manners were perfect. Mommy taught her how to say please, thank you and share her toys. 

Effie frowned. ‘Capitolista isn’t a nice word and it’s not fair because not all children from the Capitol are brats any more than all children from 12 are angels but….you have been the naughtiest little Capitolista I’ve ever met today.

“I just didn’t want Daddy to get mad. I thought if I refused everything Capitol he’d be happy. She started to sniffle. “I didn’t like refusing everything though….it made me feel like I was refusing Mommy and….I was really confused in the restaurant because Daddy hates wasting food but if he didn’t want me to be “Capitol” how could I eat it?  


Haymitch scooped her up. “Honey, you shouldn’t be listening when Mommy and Daddy talk alone but if you hear something you don’t understand you need to ask. You misunderstood what I meant and it made a hard day for your mother.  


Hailey brightened. “So I can wear Capitol clothes and play with Capitol toys and you’ll still love me just as much?  
He stroked her hair gently. “Hailey, nothing you do would make me love you any less. I may get mad at you if you misbehave but I’ll always love you.

She threw her arms around him and whispered. “I am sorry I wasted food. Am I going to get a spanking?

He kissed her on the forehead. “No. 

She looked at Effie. “Do I still have to go to bed early?

Effie kissed her cheek. “No. 

Haymitch put her down. “Go finish your time out though. You didn’t’ come up right away when I called.

Hailey nodded and went to the corner.

Effie mouthed to him. “You’re mean.”

He whispered in her ear. “She expected it. Which proves you were right and I’m wrong. My princess isn’t a Capitolista.


End file.
